


never again

by Agayfish



Series: tiny things [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, ITS SOFT ITS ALWAYS SOFT, M/M, Pet Names, Road Trip, This is kinda angsty, i’ve forgotten how to tag yikes, shitty parents are mentioned, super short but oh well, wendys?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agayfish/pseuds/Agayfish
Summary: “Do you wanna go on an adventure?”His question was answered by Eddie’s grin.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: tiny things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140509
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	never again

“Do you wanna go on an adventure?” 

His question was answered by Eddie’s grin. 

An hour later, fries in hand and a half drunken milkshake in the cup holder, Eddie spoke. 

“I mean, I guess Wendy’s technically counts as an adventure?” He glanced over at Buck, an easy smile on his lips that quickly turned into concern, Buck’s white knuckles revealing how upset he truly was. 

“An adventure isn’t about the destination, its about the journey.” He whispered, forcing a smile. 

Buck was tense. 

Eddie hadn’t figured out why yet. 

“Your dad is gonna kill both of us when we get back, and you know that, so what’s wrong?” Eddie whispered back, legs crossed in the passenger seat, staring out into the darkness that he prayed was still Texas. 

“He can’t kill us if he can’t find us, angel. We’re not going back.” 

Eddie turned to him. 

They’ve said this before, that they can just leave it all behind for good, but he guesses that some part of him never saw it as a real possibility. 

They couldn’t actually do it though, right? 

He didn’t want to go back.

He loved Buck. 

Those were the two things 17 year old Eddie Diaz was sure about. 

“I trust you.” 

At that, Buck slumped forward, all tension bleeding out of him. 

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been AGES since i wrote and i just wanted to get this up, let me know if it’s something that you’d like a continuation to!! thanks for reading and as usual, comments are very appreciated ((:


End file.
